


Writ Upon Wrists

by turtleduckanarchy



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, One-Sided Danny Lawrence/Laura Hollis, That au where everything you draw/write on your skin shows on your soulmates, This was supposed to be humorous but then wasn't, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:24:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9997361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleduckanarchy/pseuds/turtleduckanarchy
Summary: Danny Lawrence is a TA, a Summer, an honorary zeta, and a vampire.  God, that sounds like a complicated life.  And in a world where she isn't her soulmate's soulmate?It sounds close to hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen guys. This was supposed to be humorous and kind of cute. But then I just kept writing and before I knew it, it was kind of angsty and a little awkward. This was just supposed to be a cute Hollence soulmate au.

Danny had to believe in soulmates. There was no way for her to deny it. Ever since she was young, her soulmate’s drawings would show up on her arms. Sometimes childish sketches of stick figures. As she got older, the drawings got more intricate, though not always better. One time she woke up, and there was a green moustache on her face that she could not wash off no matter how hard she tried. Her soulmate didn’t wash it off until ten in the morning, after Danny had sat through three classes, desperately trying to keep the moustache from drawing too much attention.

It was until she was being the lit professor’s TA did she notice Laura. Small Laura was sitting in the front row of seats, listening intently to every single word coming out of Ms. Kaufman’s mouth. While listening, she seemed to be drawing lazily on the back of her hand.

Danny at first thought it must suck to be her soulmate until she looked down at her own hand and saw some fresh, new drawings. It could have been a coincidence—no, it had to be a coincidence. But, just to be sure, Danny walk by Laura to throw away some trash, and sure enough, the same drawings were on Laura’s hand.

But seriously, of all the things she could have drawn, she had to draw dicks.

When she went to a Summers meeting later that day, the dicks and other miscellaneous drawings had not disappeared. Subsequently, she had to bear the embarrassment of having god knows what drawn not only on her hands but her arms as well. Thank god, she’d chosen to wear a long sleeve shirt that morning.

When her journalism project started going south, Laura stopped drawing on her hands. It was the first thing that clued Danny into knowing that something was wrong. No new, cute drawings for the first time in years. Three weeks into the school, and poor Laura’s roommate was gone.

It wasn’t until Carmilla started her flirtatious tirades of virgin sacrifices and weird gifts and weirder still backstories that Danny realized Laura never saw anything that Danny drew on her own hands. To prove a point to herself, Danny drew a simplistic stick figure with glasses on the back of her hand while sitting next to Laura.

Nothing showed up on either of Laura’s hands.

God, that was just cruel.

“Oh, that’s cute, Danny,” Laura said brightly upon seeing it on Danny’s hand. “I bet your soulmate’s going to like it.”

“Yeah, sure.”

It got worse when she noticed Laura drawing once more. The drawings didn’t just show up on Danny though. They were on Carmilla too. It wasn’t fair. Even less so when the Carmilla wrote “FUCK OFF” in big, red letters on her arm, and they showed up on Laura.

Nonetheless, Danny continued Laura’s investigation.

Even when Laura disappeared and then seemingly materialized out of thin air at the start of the new semester, Danny fought while she ran and hid. Of course, she would. She was a Summer. She was the Summer Society President, and she wasn’t going to submit to any mysterious new force threatening her school.

Until she died.

Becoming a vampire was new. It was different. Every once and a while, she’d see things on her skin.

_I don’t know what to do._

_I basically killed Perry._

_Don’t let anyone else die for this, please._

Sometimes, they’d be awkwardly cheerful things that Danny was sure Laura hadn't written herself.

_An apple a day means you have to brush your teeth again because the insides of an apple oftentimes get stuck between your teeth._

_Day 47 of being trapped in the library, but it’s cool._

Not only were they uncharacteristically cheerful, but they were often followed up by stuff like, “ _Stop writing on my arms, Laf_.” Thing is, Danny barely looked at the words anymore. They were just a reminder that Laura was grieving Perry, who hadn’t even died. Laura was grieving Perry, but didn’t spare a second thought about her.

Never wrote anything about Danny.

Ever.

It wasn’t until the end that Danny knew she couldn’t keep this up. She couldn’t hurt Laura, couldn’t kill her, couldn’t even kill Carmilla because it would break Laura’s heart, couldn’t hurt LaFontaine, couldn’t bring herself to even listen to Kirsch’s well-intentioned babbling anymore.

Had she really been reduced to this? A vampire angry that her kind-of, sort-of ex (but not really because nothing had been official) was trying to save a school and managed to find her real soulmate? A vampire pissed that she was dead, and her death hadn’t changed anything? Charmed under a spell to keep her in line? It wasn’t the way to go out.

It wasn’t how a Summer should have acted.

Not even Mel would have acted like she did. Mel with her rash decisions and headstrong conscience stood stronger digging a pit than Danny did with strength everlasting. Kirsch was dying, and he was better, stronger than her. God, he still believed in her.

So she took him to Laura, glad that there were no idle drawings sitting on her arms. Glad that she’d gotten him out of that hell, even if she had been the one to put him in it.

“There was a person I was supposed to be, and when this happened, it was like the Dean drew back a veil and suddenly I could see it was all a joke. The people I bled and died to save forgot about me the second I died. And all I wanted to do was burn down every stupid, self-sacrificing thing I’d ever done for them.”

Wanted to claw at her skin for sacrificing everything for one plan led by nineteen-year-old. It had been a joke. A naïve joke for everything that was inevitable. It seemed pointless and worthless and just like nothing had mattered except getting even. She died for a plan that was failing. She wasn’t going to die again for, Laura or no Laura. Drawings or none.

Laura said she didn’t forget, but it felt like she did.

“You could help.”

“No.”

Danny didn’t know until later how everything turned out. Didn’t know until the drawing showed up again. Drawings that were clearly supposed to be of Laura, Carmilla, LaFontaine, Perry, Kirsch, and one more. The final was obscenely tall compared the rest of the drawings, and there was no doubt in her mind, that it was her.

Somehow, they’d done it without a tragic hero’s fall. They’d done it without Danny there. They saved the entire world while Danny sat on the other side of the earth, hoping that no one would wonder who she was or how’d she’d almost appeared out of nowhere in Vancouver.

The drawings continued.

Everything was fine. Not perfect like she had hoped. Had it really been just a year since she met Laura and discovered her soulmate? It seemed like so much longer.

For decades, the drawings continued.

The day that they stopped permanently broke Danny’s unbeating heart forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a Carmilla fic, so it's probably iffy.


End file.
